


Reprieve

by lw42



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw42/pseuds/lw42
Summary: 25 year old Moana needs a reprieve from the loneliness of village life. If only her favorite demigod were around...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my attempted one shot! Love all of the Hooked Wayfinder fics, and hope you are entertained by mine.

The sun streamed in through the window of the fale where Moana had already been awake and preparing for the day for a couple of hours. Her family bustled around her as well, chattering pleasantly as she dressed. Her puletasi, a beautiful dark brown skirt with floral designs and matching light brown tunic with dark brown hibiscus sillhouettes, complemented her dark skin. The detail of the embroidery spoke to her status as daughter of the chief. She braided two strands of hair into a ring around the crown of her head, and carefully weaved in red hibiscus flowers. Her necklace, the previous container for the Heart of Te Fiti, now held a small feather, left behind by her childhood friend and demigod Maui and a reminder of what she had accomplished. 

Moana reached over to a table for a small scallop shell that held a bright red paste made of berries, and dipped her finger in it, applying the paste to her lips. She pulled in her lips and swiped at the sticky substance with her tongue, knowing that the dye left behind would make her lips look full and bright. With that last step complete, she sighed, ready to face the village and another day. 

“Grievance day,” her mother, Sina, reminded her, gently pushing her shoulders forward out toward the path to the center of the village. Grievance day was the one day a week when anyone who had an issue with anyone else or anything else, was invited to bring their concerns to the chief and his family. Since Moana was in training for the chiefdom, she had taken on the role of listening to her people, while her father, Tui, stood over her shoulder in judgment of her decisions. She would need an extra dose of patience and optimism to keep herself centered. 

The village elders had recorded her 25th year in the log book the previous winter, and she was starting to feel the pressure of starting a family from her parents and the rest of the tribe. Sina and Tui had only been 17 when they had married and conceived Moana; it was especially important for the chief to ensure a legacy to take care of the tribe. The dangers of the sea and storms and wild animals were very real, and it was never certain that the chief's family would make it to old age. There was a high emphasis on procreating as early and often as possible to avoid any unforeseen catastrophe, that might result in leaving the village unguarded. 

But for Moana, she had seen and experienced too much of the world. The men of marrying age in her tribe had never left what they knew, and with the exception of the voyage from Motunui to the new, prosperous island they had named Mangareva, they didn't have the voyager spirit in their veins as she did. She had gained control of the demigod Maui, forcing him to teach her wayfinding and guide her across the ocean to return the Heart of Te Fiti, battling the crab monster Tomatoa along the way. Or at least that's how she told the story when asked. 

While he had stuck around a little bit in the beginning, to ensure she was headed toward the next island, Maui had eventually taken his leave of the village voyagers, explaining that he needed to keep doing “demigod stuff” and support the other humans in the world. 

Years later, without any visits from Maui, Moana felt the pull of loneliness often, and hoped that one day she would have a partner in life. She didn't feel that she exactly fit in with the village elders and older men and women of the tribe who had more years of experience; however likewise she didn't fit in with the younger generation, absorbed in small daily worries and tasks. 

Moana arrived in the center of the village, greeting her fellow villagers as she went. She sat on a woven mat that was placed on a bench near the center of the village, and surveyed the group that was milling about in front of her. Her father was already seated nearby, in hearing distance but without being close enough to interfere. She sighed and smiled at her Aunt, Leilani, who was approaching her. 

“Auntie Lani, how are you today?” Moana asked, brightly. 

The older woman brought her hand up to her eyes, appearing distressed. 

“Oh Moana,” she said, “I was readying several new pots that were to be fired in the kiln that my brother built for me,” she nodded at Tui respectfully. “But there is a great crack in the kiln and I fear that the pots will not cure.” Moana frowned. Auntie Lani's pots were beautifully crafted and a necessity in their village, not only for cooking but also for carrying water. A storm the previous month had shattered many of the pieces. 

“Thank you, Auntie, for bringing this to my notice,” Moana nodded at her aunt. “I will ask my father and the men of the village to help repair or rebuild the kiln as soon as possible.”

Her aunt nodded, and pressed her forehead to Moana's in a hongi. 

And so the day continued, villagers bringing Moana their concerns and troubles, so that she could solve the problems of her people as best she could. By afternoon she was exhausted; she noticed gratefully that she was out of villagers looking for her help, and the sun was not yet halfway to the horizon. She looked toward her father, who nodded, grinning at her. That was all the approval she needed to grin back and sprint toward the edge of the village and the waiting ocean. 

She could smell the salt on the air and feel the breeze running through her hair; she didn't stop running until her ankles touched the chill of the water, and she dropped to her knees, running her hands through the small currents. 

“Ocean,” she said, “I missed you today.” A rogue wave enveloped her and twisted her hair, making her laugh and lean into it, floating slowly away from the shoreline. “I'm glad you missed me too!” she said, relaxing as she floated on the surface of the water. The stress of the day seemed to float away, and she allowed her mind to wander, to dream of another time when she would adventure far away from the island. When she felt her fingers turning into prunes, the Ocean brought her little canoe over to her, and she scrambled aboard it, setting the sail, settling on the deck and looking up into the sky. 

Mangareva, being a larger island than Motunui, was nearby to several smaller islands. When the day had been particularly difficult, Moana liked to let the ocean take her to them to explore. Her favorite was Akamaru, a rocky island to the south. After letting the ocean direct her canoe for a time, she noticed that they were in fact sailing toward Akamaru, and she grinned into the now setting sun. Her family had long ago ceased expecting that Moana would return immediately from her journeys, and this would be a lovely clear night to camp on the beach of Akamaru and watch the stars. 

Climbing back into the surf, she dragged her canoe up onto the shore, and tried to judge from the sun how long she had until dark. It was then that she noticed that someone had scratched a drawing of a fishhook into the sand. 

“Maui?” She breathed, hardly daring to believe it. She heard the call of a hawk from behind her, and turned just in time to see the giant bird dip toward the beach, transforming midair into the shapeshifter demigod of wind and sea, hero of man himself.  
“You called?” He grinned, with the signature quirk of his eyebrows. 

“Maui!” she called, running toward him; then suddenly self-conscious and not knowing how to act around him, clasping her hands together in front of her and giving a little hop. 

“Hey,” he said, frowning, “How about a hongi for your good buddy Maui, the hero?” She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her forehead to his. 

He was not quite as tall and wide as she had remembered him; she wasn't sure if that was because she had grown in height or because time had changed her memory of him. He was still an imposing man, wide shoulders sporting bulky muscles and tanned torso, with the black pe'a tattoos wrapping around his body. He still wore the leafy green lavalava and the smuggest grin she had seen on anyone, ever. 

His hands dragged down her arms as she untangled herself from him, and her skin prickled at the intimate contact. She blushed, looking up at him. He was still grinning from ear to ear. 

She couldn't help grinning back at him; it was contagious. 

“You are much taller than I remember,” he said, stepping back and squinting at her. “How long has it been?” 

“Nine years,” she answered. “I was thinking that you were maybe not as tall,” but at his disappointed look, she amended, “but I was wrong, you are as tall and handsome as ever.” At this he puffed out his chest, flexing a little bit. 

“Well of course I am,” he said. “and you are not so bad yourself, chiefette. Nine years? You must be married with five little chieflings running around by now.” 

Maui raised his hand to her face and lightly brushed his thumb across her lips. He looked curiously at the trace of red berry dye that remained on his digit, and without a thought popped it into his mouth. Moana's stomach jumped; she wasn't sure why but the action had her shifting her feet and forgetting what she was supposed to be answering. 

“Um,” she said intelligently, “not married. No kids. Haven't found the right guy, I suppose.” At this, Maui looked confused. Moana reached for another topic, something to divert them from where the conversation was going- into her world of loneliness.

“Maui, what mischief have you been getting into?” she asked, anxious to hear about his adventures, and even more anxious to calm down her pulse, which had inconveniently skyrocketed. When had she started noticing how Mini Maui bounced around when he flexed his pecs?

He dropped to a sitting position on the sand and patted the ground next to him for her. As she sat cross-legged in front of him, he started to tell her about his adventures battling a wind demon that resulted in things called windmills that could harness the power of the wind and use it for different things. She was entranced, wide eyed and amazed, and- if she were honest with herself- jealous that he got to travel around having adventures while she was stuck on the island. She told him of her transition slowly into chief, the long, drawn out days of responsibility within the village, and the small escapes to nearby islands, where she could dream about the adventures of the past. 

The sun dropped lower and a chill crept into the night air; Moana rubbed her hands against her arms unconsciously. Maui suggested that they make a fire and she agreed; while he gathered the wood and started the flame, she retrieved a large blanket and mat from the canoe. Her solo voyages meant that there were only enough for one, but she offered both to him to share, and he nodded. They sat close next to each other on the mat in front of the fire, the blanket draped over their shoulders. Moana could feel the warmth from his skin as she sat close to him, staring at the embers and smelling the wood smoke as it curled around them. 

“I've missed talking to you,” she told him. “Nobody on the island understands what it's like to have faced what we faced. It's a difficult thing to relate to.” Maui looked down at her, understanding in his eyes. 

“I forget what it's like not to be alone sometimes,” he admitted. “It was so nice to have someone to share the adventure with, but I knew it would end, so I tried not to get too attached. You're like a puppy, Moana.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a little kick in the shin. 

“I am NOT a puppy,” she argued. 

“You are,” he said back. “Those eyes looking up to me, cute little nose- “ he tweaked her nose, then he tangled his hand in her hair, making her gasp in surprise. “A little furrier than I remember...” Her stomach did loops as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. What was he doing to her? He had stopped talking and was breathing heavily- she hoped he was affected as much as she was. Then she saw him lean forward and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. 

He gently slanted his mouth against hers, increasing the strength when she responded, letting out a little whimper. His hands had slipped to her midriff, holding her in place while he ravaged her mouth. They came up for breath for a moment, breathing heavily, and he breathed her name. 

“Moana,” he said, “I've waited so long for you to be older, to try and erase you from my memory, for you to have your own family- so that I wouldn't give in to this,” he kissed her again, hands frantically roaming her middle and creeping up her sides. 

“I've waited as well,” Moana said, “for you.” At this Maui groaned and pulled her up to straddle his lap, her hands on his chest, tracing the tattoos and ridges of his muscles. She could feel the evidence of his feelings below her; but her attention was drawn to his hands, which had found their way under her tunic and were caressing her bare breasts. She moaned, as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, as he kissed her neck. She unconsciously rubbed her lower parts against him, making him stop what he was doing and lift her from his lap, to lie back on the mat. He leaned over her, pinning her wrists with one hand above her head, while with the other he worked on untying her tunic. 

“You really have to behave,” he told her, his eyes dark and sparkling. He had loosened her tunic but because he had her arms pinned, moved to the ties on her skirt. 

“Who's talking about behaving?” she asked, breathless, as he removed the clothing from her body and the cool air blew across her nakedness. He looked down at her, eyes hungry. 

“It's hard to behave when you're so beautiful,” he said, running one hand up her leg to her thigh. She shivered and blushed, feeling exposed to his gaze. He lowered his mouth to one round breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. She moaned, bucking up against him as he used his tongue to create amazing sensations. Then she felt his hand moving up her thigh, and gasped as he placed one finger and then two inside her core. He stroked her there, rubbing against her most sensitive spot until all of her nerve endings were screaming for release. 

“Maui,” she breathed, “I'm- “ he brought his lips close to her ear. 

“Cum for me, Moana,” and he plunged his fingers inside of her, as she shattered apart. 

When she had recovered, she reached for him, ready to reciprocate, but he again pinned her arms above her head. 

“Tonight was for you,” he said, “a reprieve from the monotony.” Then he gathered her up next to him and snuggled her to him to sleep. 

In the morning, she woke to the sun and ocean, snuggled under the blanket all alone. But she saw a rock nearby had a message scrawled on it. 

 

_Meet you at Mangareva for our next adventure._ <3 (^--

 

Moana grinned, gathering her clothing and racing for the canoe.


End file.
